Dr. Bailey-Wilson is collaborating with researchers at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health and the Mayo Clinic on segregation analyses of human pancreatic cancer family data. Several studies have shown that family history of cancer and a family history of pancreatic cancer are risk factors for pancreatic cancer. The primary objective of this study is to determine if there is evidence for a major gene involved in susceptibility to pancreatic cancer. Data have been collected at JHU on families of individuals diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. There are two sets of data. The first consists of families recruited through consecutively diagnosed pancreatic cancer patients at the JHU Bayview Medical Center and the second consists of families enrolled in the National Familial Pancreas Tumor Registry located at Johns Hopkins Hospital. During this fiscal year, Dr. Bailey-Wilson has advised the JHU investigators and has assisted them with the analyses and interpretation of results. One paper presenting results of these analyses was published in this fiscal year and another is currently in preparation. Further analyses have been carried out on these data to examine of the adequacy of the fit of the segregation analysis models and to determine whether the results are unduly influenced by certain families, or whether the results are typical of most families in the datasets. We are currently expanding this study to include linkage and association analyses in some of these families and in additional families collected at JHU.